Hetalia Academy For Boys
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: You think your High School is wierd. Guess what! This place is wierder! With multi-cultural students, random incidents, wierd french teachers, and random stuff happening all the time, it's no wonder most homeroom teachers quit! Welcome to class 2-C.


**What's up. be warned that this has little dialouge and more words from the profile. disclaimer- I do not own anything (or there would have been more fan service)**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!<strong>

Everyone in Class 2-C ducked under the desks.

"What the hell!" Gilbert yelled.

" Fuck!" Alfred cursed.

After the smoke cleared up a little, an angry teacher slammed open the door.

"What happened!" it was Mr. Ludwig, the Physical Education teacher on campus. Rumor has it; he was a mercenary and body guard for Britney Spears. He had slicked back blonde hair, a very muscular build and a thick German accent. He was dressed in normal Athletic sweats for his profession.

* * *

><p>Profile #XXXX3474<p>

Name-Ludwig

Origin-German

Occupation-P.E. Teacher

Hobby- exercise, reading, making confectionary cakes, and walking his dogs.

Favorite drink-Beer

Notes- Easily irritable. Prone to fits of angers.

* * *

><p>" The hell I know!" Alfred retorted. The cowlick on his head bounced. He was the blonde haired blue-eyed American dream. He wore the school uniform consisting of a blue blazer, white shirt, a red tie and green plaid pants with brown loafers.<p>

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX0704<p>

Name-Alfred

Origin-American

Favorite food- McDonald's

Favorite sports-American Football, Baseball

Ability to read the Atmosphere- (-5)

Intelligence level- 3

Athletic ability-5

Notes- Unable to read the atmosphere. Enjoys Sci-Fi movies and hero movies.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't it Yong Soo's turn to blow up the classroom" Gilbert remarked. He was the only albino in the whole stinking school but he's awesome like that!<p>

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX1701<p>

Name- Gilbert Beilschmidt

Origin- Supposedly Prussian

Favorite hobby- Annoying teachers like Mr. Edelstein, getting into street fights and feeding his bird, Gilbird

Family members- Ludwig

Fighting ability- K.O.

Intelligence-passable

Favorite catchphrase- " I'm so awesome" or " I was so awesome"

Notes- Beer runs through his veins. Committed to being the strongest.

* * *

><p>"No way. My turn is Wednesdays. Today I think it was Lovino's" Yong Soo turned to Lovino. This is the inventor of Fanfiction…or so he says….<p>

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXX0345<p>

Name-Im Yong Soo

Origin- Korean

Favorite pastime- Saying he invented everything

Intelligence- Surprising

Hip lingo- Off the hook

Notes- Loves internet, heart wrenching dramas, and quiet people.

* * *

><p>"<em>Che palle*<em>! I didn't do it this time." Lovino shouted angrily. Angry Italian= very cute boy on campus

* * *

><p>Profile- #XXXX0317(twin)<p>

Name- Lovino Romano Vargas

Origin- Italian

Anger- 5

Cowardness- 5

Ability to cook or clean- 0

Family- Feliciano and Grandpa Rome

Notes- Hates men but is very kind to women. Currently in hiding from Mafia.

* * *

><p>" I think it was Mikkel this time. Wasn't it his turn -aru-?" Yao asked. Yao is supposedly the eldest in the class…<p>

* * *

><p>Profile-XXXXXXXX<p>

Name- Wang Yao

Origin- Chinese

Favorite pastime- Collecting cute stuff from the internet

Patience- 5

Superstition-5

Painting ability-5

Ability to come up with original manga characters-1

Notes- The 1st person to attend the school since it was built this year.

* * *

><p>" Ughhh…Kiku. Did you write down the schedule for who was do what this week" Alfred asked the quiet Japanese behind him.<p>

" _Hai_. Today was Mikkel's turn." Kiku took out his agenda. This is the most calmest and most secretive person on campus. A man of few words and best friend to Alfred, only God or Buddha knows how…

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX0211<p>

Name-Honda Kiku

Origin-Japanese

Ability to be silent-5

Patience-5

Ability to Adapt-3

Otakuness-6

Notes- Like a samurai, silent but strong. Loves cats and kittens and anything furry.

* * *

><p>" I can't believe you guys take turn rigging this week's bombing –aru-" Yao complained, leaning back in his chair.<p>

" You were the one that said we needed to do this more neatly." Alfred whined.

" I didn't mean for you guys to do this literally. I just got sick of random pranks every 5 minutes –aru-"

" The potato bastard is still here" Lovino pointed out. Lovino doesn't like Germans for some reason…something about the ice cream man or something like that.

" Where is Mikkel anyways" Tino asked. This is the guy you need to have on your Christmas card list! He's that nice.

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX1204<p>

Name- Tino Vainamoinen

Origin- Finnish

Creativity-5

Originality-5

Sweetness-4

Innocence-5( but fangirls love it!)

Notes- Very light-hearted and honest. Currently is married to Berwald of class 2-B as a peace treaty between classes.

* * *

><p>" Bathroom" Eduard replied writing in his notebook. The honor student of the whole class with the brains and neatness to show.<p>

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX0224<p>

Name-Eduard von Bock

Origin-Estonian

Intelligence- 5

Ability to concentrate- 5

Leadership-5

Persuasion-5

Notes- Very good friends with Tino and was best man at the "Wedding"

* * *

><p>" How convenient" Yong Soo placed his head down.<p>

" If I could have your attention. Since you got Mr. Wesley to resign after 15 minutes, we had no choice but to get a back up teacher. He should be arriving shortly. Hopefully, you won't get him to resign in 15 minutes this time." Ludwig trailed off.

" Whatever _bruder*_. Gotta a name for us." Gilbert asked, tipping his chair back and placing his feet on the desk. Gilbert and Ludwig are adopted brothers and somehow Gilbert became the eldest even though Ludwig's about 5 years older.

" Your new teacher is Mr. Arthur Kirkland. He'll be your homeroom teacher from now on. If you manage to chase him away, we'll have no choice but to send you all to military school. Is that clear" A deadly look in his eye made everyone gulp. He walked out of the classroom.

" What kind of teacher do you think is Mr. Kirkland." Toris asks Feliks who sat in front of him painting his nails. Toris is the one in the class that you can count on for anything, ranging from favors to helping in Alfred's plots of pranking teachers on campus while catching it on tape.

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX<p>

Name- Toris Laurinaitis

Origin-Lithuanian

Determination-4

Kindness-5

Ability to worry without getting a stomachache-1

Notes- Once able to beat up Gilbert but is bullied by Ivan of class 2-D. Has a crush on Natalia of the Girl's academy.

* * *

><p>" He sounds, like, totally ~boring~" Feliks rang out, checking his newly painted nails in a glossy pink. He started painting his left hand once more to gloss them. He wore the upper part of the boy's uniform but he changed the pants to a green plaid skirt with long loose socks. No one questions it anymore…<p>

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX1111<p>

Name- Feliks Lukasiewicz

Origin- Polish

Favorite color- Pink of any shade

Conceitedness- 5

Ability to pay attention to anything but himself-2

Fear of strangers-5

Shyness-1

Notes- Very shy around strangers but is confident once he gets to know them. All about style and loves dresses and skirts.

* * *

><p>" I hope he likes Pasta ~veh~" Feliciano exclaimed. The adorable spazz of the class who make pasta more awesome than Gilbert himself! Feliciano was one of the most popular boys in the academy with the highest girl flirting rate and successful getting-their-numbers.<p>

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX0317(twin)<p>

Name-Feliciano Veniziano Vargas

Origin-Italian

Ability to cook-5

Ability to clean-5

Artistic ability-5

Ability to drive-0

Family members-Lovino(elder brother) Grandpa Rome

Notes- Loves taking naked siestas in the afternoon. A pasta & pizza lover. Is a big hit with women

* * *

><p>His brother next to him popped a vein.<p>

" Why does everything have to do with pasta god damn it!" Lovino yelled.

" Let him be. It's not a problem is it." Emil (Iceland) said. His puffin on the desk nodded its head. Why is there a puffin…who knows…. Emil took another bite of the licorice he had in his hand. He had a whole bag in his desk.

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX0617<p>

Name- Emil Stellisson

Origin- Icelandic

Personality- Cool yet fiery

Modesty-5

Tolerance for an older brother- between 0-1

Tolerance for Mr. Puffin- (-1)

Favorite food- licorice

Notes- Beneath his cool exterior, he has a fiery passionate soul. He is the younger brother to Lukas.

* * *

><p>" It's just so annoying hearing talk about pasta all the time" Lovino remarked.<p>

" He's your brother. You should be used to it." Lukas(Norway) said reading a novel in his hand. He turned the page before getting a paper cut. He looked at it before showing his little brother his paper cut.

" Kiss your big brother's boo boo" He smirked watching Emil flinch.

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX?<p>

Name-Lukas Bondevik

Origin-Norwegian

Personality- reclusive (no more facts were found)

Outgoingness- 1

Loudness-1

Honesty- 5

Notes- Man of few words. Studies have found him to be related to Emil Stellisson by blood.

* * *

><p>" Still bummed about the relatedness…" Gilbert asked.<p>

" You wouldn't believe how…" Emil trailed off, depressed.

" Aye Tino! How's the marriage going along" Gilbert yelled to the other end of the classroom.

" It's pretty good. He bought me cake the other day…" Tino happily exclaimed.

One person was invisible to all of this. And that was Mathieu Williams who sat smack dab in the center of the 1st row.

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX0701<p>

Name- Mathieu Williams

Origin-Canadian

Favorite sport-hockey

Invisibility-5

Ability to make noise-1

Anger outbursts- only in hockey and Alfred

Notes- Is brother related to Alfred. Eldest and can speak fluent French. Carries around a pet polar bear around but cannot remember its name( Like wise the bear cannot remember his name)

* * *

><p>He sat around, listening to all the conversations of the class. Their class is really the loudest on campus. Alfred yawned and laid back on his chair. Feliciano obliviously doodled pasta dishes onto his notebook.<p>

The new teacher had better hurry up and come. This would be the 6th one they've gotten to resign this month. And it's only the second week of school!

Hetalia Academy for Boys has just opened itself up to the world of education. The school was built on the foundation of creativity, peace and the well being of it's students. This school is for teenage boys with too much time on their hands, to study and better themselves.

The School is actually made up of a series of smaller buildings in the 4 acre academy. There were 4 buildings dedicated to classrooms, lounges, libraries, and cafeteria for each grade level since it was a high school.

Freshman would be placed in the south building, with complete dorms and entertainment areas, Sophomores in the west building, Juniors in the North building and Seniors to the East building.

The school barely opened recently as of 2 weeks ago so everything is still new and state of the art.

The boys of 2-C waited patiently in their classroom, waiting to see the new teacher before getting bored and deciding to play book ball.

The game is simple, a ball will be thrown at you and you got to hit it away with your text book. Im Yong Soo got out first so he fell asleep on his desk. They started making a loud ruckus until they heard the door open.

It was mister Arthur Kirkland, their new homeroom teacher. He had messy tawny blonde hair, typically pale skin from lack of sunny days in England, bushy black brows and piercing green eyes as if it were looking into the depths of hell itself!

Everyone turned and sat back down.

" Alright…It seems I got your attention finally. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I will be your homeroom teacher from this point forward."

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX0423<p>

Name- Arthur Kirkland

Origin-British

Occupation- new homeroom teacher for class 2-C

Hobbies- Embroidery, drinking tea, listening to rock, reading, learning new spells

Intelligence-5

Strength-4 ( able to beat up a Spanish mafia)

Eyebrows-5

Notes-able to play guitar, sing, sew in the fastest time possible, able to see magical creature and supernatural species

* * *

><p>He grabbed a long ruler from the blackened white board.<p>

" There will be no distractions, misconduct, or even talking." He smacked the ruler against Gilbert's desk. Gilbert jumped at the loud snap. Im Yong Soo who had his head down snapped up.

Alfred gulped nervously. His hands were trembling. Yao sat up as straight as he possibly could. Toris nervously felt a stomach ache coming on.

" Are we clear?" He asked, smiling a really deadly smile. The one that says "Try me and I'll kill you" like a diamondback snake.

" Crystal…dude" Alfred mumbled. Kiku has really got to give him some credit for speak.

" Today's lesson will be—" Arthur was interrupted by the next door teacher, Mr. Francis Bonnefoy of class 2-B.

* * *

><p>Profile-#XXXX0714<p>

Name- Francis Bonnefoy

Origin-French

Occupation- Teacher of Class 2-B and Home Economics

Intelligence-3

Strength-2

Alcohol tolerance-very high

Manipulativeness- 5

* * *

><p>" What happened! It was so quiet for a minute so my class thought you guys were dead!" Francis noticed the Briton by the desk. His mouth turned to a sly smile.<p>

" ~_Bonjour*~ Arthur~" _

Everyone in 2-C watched Mr. Kirkland's expression from shocked to angry.

" Who in their bloody minds hired you Frog!" He shouted. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The tension was killing them all. Feliks went back to painting his nails. Everyone turned their desks into a circle.

" The dude's British." Alfred said to Gilbert as the teachers started to argue.

" No joke. All brits got sticks up their asses." Gilbert explained.

" Alfred…you shouldn't talk about him like that…we barely know him" Mathieu whispered, except nobody listened to him.

" Hai! It seems he must have known Mr. Bonnefoy from college or high school." Kiku added to their conversation. He studied the arguing teachers. They looked like a divorced couple honestly.

" He scares me _~veh~" _Feliciano whispered frightened. Yao shivered.

" Think he got into it" Lovino whispered to Yong Soo. Yong Soo shrugged before whispering to Alfred.

" Who knows. Frenchies are always loopy and half of all Brits are homo." Alfred whispered back. The whole class started whispering rumors and facts along.

The bell rang with all the boys racing out to the back door to break.

In the Teachers Lounge

" Why are you here Wanker!" Arthur asked Francis who sat across from him on the table.

" _Angleterre…_must you be so violent." Francis said in a soft tone. Ludwig walked in and bought a Gatorade. Antonio, the Agricultural teacher placed his basket of produce on the counter. He took a glance at the new teacher. Mr. Roderich, the music teacher glanced over his lesson plans.

" No way! You're the teacher Grandpa Rome was talking about" Antonio exclaimed before shaking Arthur's hand.

" My names Antonio Carriedo Hernandez and I'm the agricultural teacher here. What's your name" He said obliviously happy.

" Arthur Kirkland. Strange you're so happy to see me Toni'" Arthur smirked. Antonio paled.

" Ar-Arthur. Yo-you're a teacher here?" He stuttered frightened and hid behind Roderich.

" Now come on Toni'! I won't hurt you here." Arthur said pleasantly. Roderich sighed before straightening his glasses. He stood up to where Arthur was.

" I am Mr. Roderich Edelstein. I am the music teacher here. Which class do you teach?" Roderich asked politely.

" let's see. Class 2-C homeroom" Arthur checked the booklet. All the teachers in the room flinched.

" You got your work cut out for you" Ludwig said.

" I recommend you quit now" Antonio said seriously placing a hand on his shoulder.

" I pity you." Roderich blew his nose on a handkerchief. Arthur looked at them confused.

"No body can handle those boys. They got , former military sergeant and professional teacher at Harvard to resign in 15 minutes."Francis pulled out the facts.

"They can't be that bad!" Arthur argued.

"Its horror. If you're willing to become their homeroom, please don't ever be absent" Roderich wiped a tear.

" You not only have 5 delinquents, you have other students whose fathers could get you out of the country for even trying to teach."

Arthur sat flabbergasted. When he walked in, all he saw were a bunch of unruly teenagers. This could get interesting.

"I think I can shape up those boys" Arthur gave a bittersweet smile.

If anything, he'll be giving them hell to pay…

* * *

><p><em>Video games and comics<em>

_Lazy Saturday afternoons_

_No chores for me all day!_

_Renting out horror movies_

_This is the teenager's day_

_Party all night ( Hell yeah)_

_Meeting cute girls (oh yeah)_

_Eating junk food in BED!_

_Sleeping till' noon (Aw shit!)_

_I got my lazy teenage attitude_

_Buy me a big mac (no!)_

_Fill me up in coke ( as if!)_

_Living my youth in my superman boxers!_

_-Alfred F. Jones (poetry assignment of November- describe yourself)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Che palle( Italian)-<strong>_** What balls! (A rude way of cursing in Italian)**

_**Hai (Japanese)- Yes**_

_**Bruder(German)**_**-Brother**

_**Bonjour(French)-**_**Hello or Good day or Good morning ( varies depending on how you say it)**

_**Angleterre( French)- **_**England**

**Whad up everbody! Itsme again! With a totally new fanfic idea! Everyone's been doing Gakuen Hetalia school fics lately so I said Why not! Sorry if there too many breaks! You need to be patient with this chapter. I'm still working on my other fic cuz now i'm writer's blocked on that. Arthur was totally not supposed to know about the whole mermn transformation thing till later but it came out so now I'm stumped**.

**This will be loosely based on School Rumble, Pani Poni Dash, and Lucky Star and all the japanese high school stereotypes. It'll probably mostly comedy and drama with pairings coming in and stuff :3**

**Please Review!**


End file.
